This invention relates to methods and apparatus for generating and distributing reports and to improvements therein.
Computer reports are used to organize and display data for use by humans. Examples of computer reports are reports on sales, production, accounts receivable, accounts payable, etc. Such reports may be displayed on a computer monitor or printed out on paper and may generated at periodic intervals (e.g., daily, monthly, or yearly).
Typically, computer database management systems are employed to logically organize data stored in databases. Relational database management systems can also be used to store data in tables having columns and rows corresponding to data attributes. Examples of data attributes could include sales region, sales volume, products sold, etc.
Software applications are often used to automatically generate computer output reports from databases on a periodic basis. Such software applications are generally expensive to develop. Furthermore, routine maintenance (to respond to changes in organizational structure, changes in data attributes, etc.) can also be expensive and time consuming. Even if the software applications are maintained in a timely fashion, end users have no way to easily tailor the computer output reports to suit their own specific requirements.
At present, in order to generate a computer report based on the data stored in the database, the database user must be at least familiar with that particular database""s query language. Needless to say, most users of computer reports are not familiar with any database""s query language, much less all the query languages of the plurality of databases used in their workplace. Attempts have been made to providing interfaces for formulating relational database queries and producing computer reports. See, for example, Kaplan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,903, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Producing A Report From A Query To A Database Based On A Report Format,xe2x80x9d which is incorporated herein by reference. Such methods, however, require the availability of the database from which the computer report was originally generated.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus for generating and distributing computer output reports which does not require programing, does not require familiarity with database query languages, and does not require access to a database.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for generating and distributing computer output reports which does not require programing, does not require familiarity with database query languages, and does not require access to a database.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished in accordance with the principles of the invention by providing a method and apparatus for generating and distributing computer output reports which does not require programing, does not require familiarity with database query languages, and does not require access to a database. Unattributed reports and attributed reports are stored in a report warehouse.
Attributed reports are generated from unattributed reports and attributed reports. Exceptions in reports stored in the report warehouse are monitored and selected users are notified. As used herein, an unattributed report comprises report data and an attributed report comprises report data and report structure definitions.
The present invention is particularly suited for application in a distributed networked computer environment, for example, such as found in many businesses. In such an environment it is often desirable that databases are controlled and managed centrally. Furthermore, the number of databases in use by a particular business may be large and their query languages not easily learned. Moreover, a particular user in need of stored computer output report information may not have access to the relevant database or databases.
Unlike many databases, computer output reports often employ headings which use industry- or corporation-specific terminology, making them readily understood by users. Furthermore, computer output reports are generated at periodic intervals and represent stored xe2x80x9csnapshotsxe2x80x9d of particular databases at particular points in time. Finally, the form of many computer output reports (e.g., certain types of accounting output reports) is determined by government regulation or industry convention.
Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.